Kai Nguyen
Kai Nguyen is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Born in Chiang Mai, Thailand, Kai has always had a heart of a warrior and the skills of one, too. He may be short, but he is fast and he fights in the World Mixed Martial Arts Federation as a very young underdog. He has learned wushu, stick fighting, ninjistu and kickboxing, which makes him not only fast but also very flexible and he can (from time-to-time) be very silent, even though he has a very happy and showman-like attitude. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''scrappy, competitive, and strong-willed. '''Favorites; * Color: 'Yellow- Scorpion from ''Mortal Kombat wears yellow * '''Music: '''whatever song that plays for my walk out to the ring. * '''Movie: '''I don't really watch a lot of movies. * '''Food: '''hot tea and sometimes watermelons. '''What are you pet peeves?: '''the one thing I hate the most is cocky and arrogant competitors; I mean, I already deal with that in my sport, so I don't need it in real life. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: getting to know my teammates and then getting to know my enemies; knowing your enemy is half the battle. Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Kai lands on his hands when he jumps out of the bus, and then flips himself back onto his feet in front of Josie, Oliver, and S Deezy, where S Deezy claims he likes what he just did. He then tries to high-five Josie, but she refuses to due to her fear of germs. He then meets Yuki, where he likes her hyperactive attitude, but then she smacks his back and he flops onto the ground. During the footrace, he is placed on The Mighty Vampire Bats. On the guys side of the Bats cabin, Kai agrees to draw straws on who gets which bunk, where he ends up bunking with Craig - with him on the top and Craig on the bottom. At dinner, he is seen standing between Vito and Ellie during the lineup. The next day at the end of the episode, he is seen standing over the edge of the cliff with the rest of the team. Audition Tape In his audition tape he is seen meditating on a rock and he claims he is the best martial artist in the world, as he then lists off a series of forms of martial arts he's study. He's cut off when his phone rings and it's his fighter promoter who got himself a fight with an Italian fighter. His audition ends with him asking to send the details and that he will be on the next flight out. Trivia * Kai is one of two shorter contestant, the other being Becky. * Kai is one of two contestants from outside North American, the other being Vito; ** In Kai's case, he is from Thailand. Category:Characters Category:Male characters